The instant invention relates generally to surface leveling devices and more specifically it relates to a paint scraper and sander machine.
Numerous surface leveling devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to smooth the surfaces of floors or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 919,037 and 4,099,328 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.